1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windshield washer equipment and more particularly to an arm mounted washer jet assembly for distributing washing fluid on the windshield at locations for maximum wiping efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windshield washers used in automobiles and the like are generally well-known. Most are mounted in the hood portion and direct washing fluid from a small nozzle toward the windshield. The problems encountered by this form of washer are numerous. Often, fluid is wastefully applied to the windshield at locations not covered by the wiper or at locations already travelled by the wiper. As the distance from the hood nozzle to the windshield increases, accuracy of the directed fluid will decrease. Quite often the fluid does not reach the windshield at all because of the distance involved and the pressure directing the fluid from the jet onto the windshield is either too strong or too weak. In addition, strong wind creates havoc with this form of washer because the fluid is redirected to a location other than the one intended. A further result of the great distance between the washer jet and the windshield is the requirement of small jets which can easily become clogged with foreign matter.
On the other hand, arm-mounted washer jets are known, but they are mostly unsuccessful because of high production costs, installation difficulties, and inadequate distribution of fluid. An inexpensive, easily-mounted, effective washer jet was not available until the present invention was made.